Sobreviviente (versión Naruto) Reescrita
by Hikari-chan Uzumaki
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día te despiertas y te das cuenta que estas rodeada de zombies que quieren comerte? Solo tienes dos opciones: dejarte morir o adaptarte a este nuevo mundo en el que no sólo debes protegerte de los caminantes sino también de los vivos y luchar, aprender rápido, ser cuidadosa y defender lo poco que tienes con uñas y dientes. Convertirte en una Sobreviviente más.


**Luego de releer el Fic tanto de esta versión como la de la versión original de TWD, y pensarlo bastante he decidido reescribir el Fic Sobreviviente versión Naruto (además de que la anterior narración era un asco, que me daba vergüenza siguiera leerla), así que borre los capítulos anteriores XD, y cómo verán será narrado la mayoría de los capítulos desde la perspectiva de Hinata y se centrará en cómo ella sobrevive a un mundo apocalíptico. Los demás personajes aparecerán pero serán más cómo personajes secundarios (?).**

 **En cuanto al romance no soy muy buena escribiendo de eso, yo soy más del drama y la acción XD. Pero tratare de hacer lo mejor posible aunque sea un lime XD y puede haber alguna que otra mención de SasuHina, pero nada más que eso o quizás si (¿?). Aún no decido si dejar a Hinata con una pareja al final o sola.**

 **Debido a que me cuesta horrores cumplir con proyectos a largo plazo, el Fic contará con 5 o 10 capítulos máximo 20 (lo cual dudo), no más y los cuales estoy escribiendo en mi tiempo libre. Algunos capítulos serán largos cómo éste y otros cortos. Posiblemente utilice algunas escenas de los capítulos viejos/anteriores.  
Puede que en algunos capítulos haiga saltos de tiempo (puede que hayan pasado una semana o unos pocos meses desde que empezó) No tengo tiempo, asi que no puedo darles una fecha de publicación pero en cuanto pueda publicare el siguiente capítulo. **

**Sin más que decir gracias por su paciencia y por leer, les dejo que disfruten del primer capítulo.**

 **Discraimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen; son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente me pertenece esta historia, Hikari U. y la imagen de portada (la cual cambiare en cuanto dibuje una portada para el fic XD)

Originalmente este fic es del fandom de The Walking Dead, pero yo decidí adaptarlo al Universo de Naruto. Si gustan leer el original pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil con el nombre de Sobreviviente.

-Diálogos-

" _Pensamientos_ "- (Pensamientos entre los diálogos)

 _Flashback/ Sueños_

-Cambios de escena-

Los zombies que aquí aparezcan serán una mezcla entre los de TWD y Resident Evil.

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

 **Nueva vida**

Suspiró con cansancio mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el ventanal que estaba a un lado de su pupitre. Desde donde estaba podía ver a la perfección uno de los patios con los que contaba la institución, patio decorado con algunos árboles, bancos y plantines de diversas flores y casi al fondo del patio se apreciaba un gran y viejo árbol de cerezos en toda su majestuosidad, se permitió disfrutar de apreciar cada rama cubierta con pimpollos de sus bellas flores que estaba segura muy pronto comenzarían a florecer. Ese árbol era su más fiel compañero y un refugio para disfrutar de la tranquilidad y alejarse del barullo de los estudiantes durante el receso o las horas libres.

El insistente parloteo de las chicas populares de la escuela la hizo rodar los ojos y mirar esperanzada las agujas del reloj ubicado encima de la pizarra, 60 segundos y el timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada sonaría y podría irse a casa.

 _Mi nombre es Miyamoto Hinata, por favor cuiden de mí._ Recordaba a la perfección cómo se había presentado el primer día de clases, del cual habían pasado exactamente dos semanas.

Dos semanas, en que cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros habían tomado sus palabras de diversas formas, la mayoría pasaba de ella, a otros por alguna razón que desconocía les había atraído su físico y otras simplemente habían encontrado en quien descargar su aburrimiento, atormentado a la nueva.

Suspiró y en silencio guardó sus cosas en su bolso y se lo cruzó por la cabeza para salir lo más rápido y desapercibida posible. Misión cumplida, debía agradecer que hoy no le tocaba hacer la limpieza del aula y si a las chicas que solían molestarla para pasar el rato.

Caminó por el pasillo perdiéndose entre la multitud, bajó las escaleras y nuevamente recorrió otro corredor, éste afortunadamente más vacío. Abrió su casillero y sacó algunos libros y sus zapatillas antes de cerrar de nuevo la puertita de metal y alejarse a la salida evitando a toda costa a cualquier otro estudiante o profesor.

—Ya era hora, nee-san esta vez te tardaste un siglo. —Al llegar a la entrada sonrió con cariño ante el regaño de su imouto intuyendo que la de cortas hebras negras había terminado sus clases antes que ella.

—Gomene, Hanabi-chan. Me entretuve mirando los cerezos. —Técnicamente era cierto pues mientras cruzaba las galerías se había tomado el tiempo de apreciar los bien cuidados patios de la institución.

—Agrr olvídalo, eres imposible. —Rodó los ojos y afianzó más el agarre de su mochila— Vamos o nos perderemos el autobús y no pienso caminar de nuevo desde aquí hasta las afueras de la ciudad porque se nos fue. —Le advirtió con el ceño fruncido y señalándola con uno de sus dedos e ignorando la mirada avergonzada de su hermana mayor sabiendo que seguramente estaba recordando ese pequeño accidente, la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a caminar hacia la parada de autobús que estaba a dos cuadra de la institución.

Mientras esperaban a que el autobús apareciera, la joven de ojos violáceos aprovechó para divagar cómo siempre en sus pensamientos, más en específico en cómo estaría el resto de su familia ¿Qué sería de la vida de su tío y primo ahora? Por lo que tenía entendido Neji había comenzado sus estudios en una prestigiosa universidad de Tokio con el objetivo de seguir con la empresa familiar que seguramente heredaría de su padre Hizashi. Empresa que por derecho les pertenecía a ellas, pero que ella había declinado cómo heredera y al ser su hermana menor de edad se le fue transferida al siguiente en la línea del testamento, su tío Hizashi. Tras la muerte de su padre su tío se había asegurado de poner personas altamente calificadas para proteger al resto de la familia, incluidas ellas.

Según le habían explicado, los miembros de su familia trabajaban para el servicio secreto, algunos cómo agentes de seguridad y otros cómo informantes o espías. La función principal que cumplían junto a agentes Uchihas era principalmente el mantener a raya cualquier acción ilícita sucedida en el país, entre ellas el tráfico de armas, medicamentos, drogas y personas. Tenía entendido que desde hace años intentaban acabar con el tráfico de drogas y las experimentaciones ilegales que sospechaban eran hechas por las empresas farmacéuticas Oto dirigidas por un tal Orochimaru, y que seguramente era el culpable de las miles de desapariciones de personas que cada día sucedía en el país, si bien hallaron a algunos desaparecidos estos ya no eran los mismos, las torturas y experimentos eran tantos en su cuerpo que difícilmente podían vivir un par de días, sin mencionar las mutaciones y el daño psicológico que los volvía inestables y por lo tanto no aptos para volver a la sociedad.

Era horrible y su padre había muerto intentando luchar contra esa "mafia", era sabido que mientras allanaban uno de los laboratorios ubicado en un pequeño pueblito que se creía era controlado por Orochimaru en busca del hombre y sus secuaces se activó un dispositivo de defensa que no sólo borró y destruyó la mayoría de archivos y aparatos sino que también trabó las salidas e inundo las instalaciones con químicos inflamables que luego de un chasquido hizo volar en pedazos e incendiar parte de las casas adyacentes, llevándose con ellas la vida de su padre y de todo el equipo de agentes del gobierno, sin mencionar las preciadas evidencias que ellos iban a tomar del lugar.

Luego todo se complicó, su familia comenzó a estar en la mira del maniático científico que buscaba deshacerse cuanto antes de ellos por tener demasiados medios y personas capacitadas para capturarlo o como mínimo arruinar sus planes. Poco a poco los agentes del gobierno fueron muriendo algunos gracias a que se había infiltrado un topo en las fuerzas que no sólo alertaba a Orochimaru de sus movimientos sino que también se encargaba de sabotear y asesinar a los agentes. Los objetivos principales eran las familias que eran las principales colaboradoras del proyecto Anbu, su familia era una de ellas no sólo brindaban fondos sino que también personal, era tradición que los miembros de su familia se convirtieran en agentes, para eso se les entrenaba desde pequeños, ellas eran la excepción porque a pedido de su madre, su padre había aceptado no meterlas en el negocio familia, al menos hasta que no tuvieran la mayoría de edad. Además su familia guardaba información muy importante sobre muchos casos del gobierno, información que seguramente era vital para Orochimaru.

Y sin embargo ella no tenían conocimiento para acceder a esa información al menos a ella no se le ocurría donde podrían haber guardado esos datos su padre y estaba segura que estarían bajo claves de seguridad.

 _Lo que no sospechaba Hinata era que su clan por pedido del "Hokage" (uno de los 5 líderes de la organización mundial Anbu) no sólo habían ocultado información clasificada sino que también fórmulas de armas biológicas demasiado peligrosas._

Queriendo alejarse de las cosas y tener a su familia en lugares seguros, su tío Hizashi les había dejado tutores tanto a su hijo cómo a ellas, sus sobrinas, guardaespaldas que cuidarían de ellos sin levantar sospechas y mandarlos lejos hasta que se calmaran las cosas, su primo siguió con sus estudios y tenía entendido que una joven de su misma edad cumplía la función de ser su guardaespaldas infiltrada en la universidad como una compañera mas tanto de estudios cómo de habitación. Mientras ellas habían sido enviadas a una pequeña ciudad rodeada de bosques bajo el cuidado de una mujer que cumplía el rol de tutora y que si mal no recordaba antes de su nacimiento había sido compañera de trabajo de su difunta madre.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver el autobús detenerse en la parada en la que ellas estaban, en silencio subieron y se sentaron en los últimos asientos del vehículo. Notó cómo su hermana se colocaba los auriculares y jugaba con su celular, mientras ella se contentó con mirar el paisaje por la ventanilla, de aquí tardarían media hora en llegar a la última parada del recorrido del autobús y de ahí tendría que caminar 45 minutos por una olvidada calle de tierra con la única compañía de algunos animales -tanto rurales cómo de los habitantes del bosque- hasta llegar a la casa en la moraban. Trayecto con el cual ya se estaban acostumbrando a recorrer todos los días para ir a clases o en su caso también para ir al trabajo.

Desde que habían llegado a su nuevo hogar habían tenido cambiar ligeramente sus apariencias y apellidos para evitar ser localizados por los informantes de Orochimaru, era sabido que de alguna u otra manera el hombre tenía espías dispersos en todo el mundo y ella no deseaba convertirse en una rehén para que pudieran chantajear a su tío.

Aun no sabía en qué momento su vida se había complicado tanto, supuso desde que había muerto su madre y su padre había aumentado las clases de defensa personal para los miembros de la familia, de niña siempre creyó que era para que se supieran defender en caso de una emergencia pues no siempre estaría su guardaespaldas Kö para protegerla, nunca se imaginó que era por algo mucho más grande.

Apoyó su mejilla en la ventanilla observando los arboles aumentar a medida que el autobús se alejaba de la ciudad e ingresaba al inicio del bosque y pequeñas zonas rurales.

Su aspecto no había cambiado mucho con la excepción de utilizar unas gafas sin aumento, un par de pupilentes violetas y una peluca negra mismo color que la peluca de cortos cabellos que utilizaba su imouto y con la que ocultaba su largo cabello castaño, mientras que sus pupilentes eran de un gris oscuro.

Bajaron del autobús despidiéndose del simpático chofer, quien cómo siempre les pidió que fueran con mucho cuidado y no hablaran con extraños.

Sin dudas era un cambio radical pasar de vivir en una mansión con sirvientes que atienden tus necesidades y un chofer que te lleva a todas partes en limusina a llevar una vida "normal", donde debías levantarte dos horas antes para desayunar, caminar y tomar el autobús para no llegar tarde a clases, a veces si estaba su tutora en casa las llevaba en la motocicleta o ella se iba en su bicicleta mientras Hanabi iba en la moto, pero hoy su bici estaba en reparación y habían tenido que tomar el bus. Vivir en las afueras del pueblo -o pequeña ciudad en desarrollo- tenía sus ventajas como desventajas, la principal ventaja era el aire puro y tranquilidad que se disfrutaba totalmente contrario a las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad.

—Para la próxima tomamos un taxi. —La mayor de las hermanas sonrió ante la usual queja de la preadolescente.

—Estoy segura que Hikari-san ya ha arreglado mi bicicleta, mañana podemos ir en ella y asi no te cansaras Hanabi-chan. Además no podemos malgastar el dinero en tomar un taxi desde el colegio hasta aquí. Suficiente tiene nuestro tío con pagar la matricula del colegio, y los servicios de Hikari-san. —La menor frunció el ceño ante el pequeño regaño y se pasó el resto del camino en silencio y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Una de las pequeñas desventajas de abandonar su vida de lujos es que su tío no podía depositarles grandes sumas de dinero o de lo contrario levantarían sospechas, y su cuartada de chicas de estatus medio se iría por la borda, además no siempre tendrían el dinero o herencia de sus padres para mantenerse, por lo mismo ella había optado por trabajar de medio tiempo cómo mesera de una pequeña cafetería y así ayudar con los gastos de la casa, además de aprender a ganarse su propio dinero, lo cual la hacía sentirse un poco más independiente.

—Tadaima! —Exclamaron ambas al abrir la puerta principal de la modesta casa de dos plantas.

Hanabi se quitó la molesta peluca de un tirón y tiró por ahí su calzado en el pequeño desván para luego tirarse a uno de los sillones y darle el merecido descanso que sus piernas y pies le pedían a gritos luego de tanto ejercicio. Por su parte Hinata se encargó de mirar con desaprobación a su hermana la cual simplemente la ignoró y soltó su cabello que agradecido se esparció por todo el cojín.

La joven de ojos violáceos suspiró con resignación y terminó de quitarse las zapatillas y dejarlas cuidadosamente en el pequeño mueble para el calzado que había aun lado de la puerta de entrada, tomando en su lugar las pantuflas blancas de conejito del cual su imouto gustaba de burlarse. Procedió a juntar el calzado de la menor y dejarlo en otro de los pequeños compartimientos o estantes del mueble junto a sus propias zapatillas y pantuflas que muy pocas veces usaban las otras dos integrantes de la casa, una prefería andar descalza o con medias y la otra ni siquiera se molestaba en quitarse el calzado a menos que estuviera embarrado. A veces se preguntaba si el mueble para el calzado a un lado de la entrada tan sólo estaba de adorno. Negó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras que estaban del lado derecho de la sala de estar en la que la menor se tiró a descansar, notando que el comedor y la cocina estaban aparentemente desocupados, alzo los hombros y al llegar a la planta alta giró hacia la derecha donde pasó una puerta antes de llegar a su habitación y sin más entró asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Su habitación poseía una ventana que daba al patio trasero de la vivienda el cual estaba rodeado por un pequeño cerco de madera que lo separaba del frondoso y tranquilo bosque. Suspirando con cansancio dejó su bolso encima de su escritorio aun lado de su laptop y se tiró a descansar en su cómoda y mullida cama.

La habitación contaba con una cama individual (llena de almohadones cabe destacar) ubicada en uno de los extremos de la misma, un armario junto a un mueble donde guardaba sus prendas, una silla y escritorio para hacer sus tareas y un pequeño estante lleno de libros de todo tipo. Sin mencionar la pequeña mesita de noche que se encontraba ubicada a un lado de su cama y la cual tenía una pequeña lámpara, además de los focos y ventilador que colgaban del techo. Una alfombra beige decoraba la mayor parte del piso de madera de su cuarto y un espejo de cuerpo completo descansa en rincón de la habitación.

El sonido de un motor, le avisó que la dueña de la vivienda había llegado por fin. Lo que significaba que tendría que dejar su cómoda cama e ir a ayudar a preparar la cena, era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo estaba segura que la Uzumaki había pasado estos últimos tres días trabajando investigando junto a su tío y las demás personas del gobierno sobre el caso de Orochimaru. Principalmente porque se creía que el hombre tenía otro de sus escondites cerca de la pequeña ciudad y se sospechaba que varios de sus subordinados se habían mudado al pueblo, más aun no se habían presentado ninguna desaparición.

De mala gana se separó de su cama y se quitó el uniforme escolar junto a la peluca y los pupilentes para ponerse una cómoda sudadera junto a unos pantalones deportivos y algo viejos, para luego salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras notando que su hermana ahora estaba despejándose al jugar con su play station, seguramente el día de hoy los profesores no le habían dado tarea. " _Qué envidia" —_ Negó con la cabeza y cruzó el comedor hasta llegar a la modesta cocina donde una joven mujer pelirroja y de larga cabellera rizada se encontraba cortando un poco de lechuga en completa oscuridad.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —Respingó al oír su suave e indiferente voz, nunca sabría cómo es que ella siempre lograba descubrirla sin ni siquiera verla y ella estaba segura que esta vez no había hecho ningún ruido.

—Bien, aunque la clase de historia estuvo un poco aburrida hoy, Kakashi-sensei no tenía muchas ganas de dar clases este día al parecer. —Sabía a la perfección que a su tutora no le gustaban las mentiras y ella en esa área era pésima, por lo que opto por decir lo que realmente pensaba, hoy sólo había sido otro día aburrido.

Un "hmp" fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de la pelirroja, se sentó en la una de las sillas y apoyó sus brazos en la mesada observando en silencio cómo la mujer se movía con total soltura por la cocina mientras continuaba preparando una ensalada sin que la oscuridad fuera un impedimento.

Aun recordaba cuando le preguntó porque no encendía las luces para cocinar el primer día que las cuidó, ella respondió simplemente porque no lo necesitaba además que sus ojos eran muy sensibles a la luz y para evitar que ésta los dañara siempre usaba gafas de lentes oscuros o vendaba sus ojos, en esos casos tan sólo se dejaba guiar por sus otros sentidos. Supuso que eso era gracias a su entrenamiento militar, o eso quiso suponer.

El silencio la estaba aburriendo de más y viendo que la mujer no era muy habladora, -no es que ella lo fuera de hecho de las tres, Hanabi era la que más hablaba- pero estaba vez quería ser ella quien iniciaba una conversación y de ser posible volverse más cercana a su tutora.

— ¿Pudi…pudieron encontrar algo? —El silencio fue su única respuesta, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de preguntar sobre un tema en el cual ella no era de ninguna ayuda.

—No mucho, esa serpiente volvió a hacer de las suyas y eliminó cualquier prueba o fuente de información. —Hinata observó cómo la mujer la miraba de reojo antes de volver a su tarea de preparar la cena, juraría que por un segundo había visto los ojos lilas de la mujer brillar en la oscuridad, pero rápidamente desechó esa ocurrencia suya y se convenció de que seguramente ese brillo había sido producto de su imaginación—. Sin embargo, logramos detectar quien era el topo que se había infiltrado a la empresa de tu familia y a las fuerzas secretas, un tal Yakushi Kabuto. —Un tenue suspiro escapó de los labios de la mayor mientras revolvía el arroz que lentamente se cocinaba—. Es la mano derecha de Orochimaru y al igual que su jefe es una rata escurridiza que logró escapar justo cuando lo tenían acorralado contra el rio Nakano. Lo hemos buscado por las cercanías, pero parece que se lo tragó la tierra. —Dejó de cocinar y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hinata, estaba vez la Hyuuga pudo notar con toda claridad sus ojos brillar tenuemente en la oscuridad—. Tengan cuidado, no sabemos cuándo piensen secuestrar a nuevas víctimas y que sus subordinados anden cerca no me agrada para nada, no quiero que se vayan solas a tomar el autobús o a clases. Me las arreglare para acompañarlas mientras no tenga que ir a alguna misión, sin embargo en caso de yo no estar quiero que sean precavidas y estén atentas a quien las rodea. —Hinata asistió con seriedad y le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos antes que la mujer volviera a revolver el arroz. Siempre temía que su imouto en cualquier momento desapareciera pese a que sabía que aunque era pequeña sabía defenderse muy bien sola, pero aun asi ella se encargaría de protegerla y mantenerla vigilada, no dejaría que nadie intentara dañar lo más preciado que tenía.

Se levantó de la silla y saco tres platos que llevó y colocó en la mesa ubicada en el centro del comedor notando de reojo como Hanabi se había sentado en el suelo a jugar con su consola mientras usaba el lomo del lobo blanco para apoyar su espalda, el gran lobo blanco bostezó y nuevamente volvió a dormitar sin molestarle que la menor de las Hyuuga lo utilizara como un gran y esponjoso cojín.

Sonrió al ver la tierna escena ignorando por completo las morisquetas y maldiciones que la castaña hacía cada vez que perdía. Era en estos momentos cuando quería tener una cámara a la mano para capturar el momento, negó con la cabeza y continúo colocando los cubiertos en la mesa.

Terminó en unos pocos minutos de poner la mesa y estaba por preguntarle a la mayor si necesitaba ayuda con la comida cuando su voz la detuvo.

—Hanabi ve a ducharte y cambiarte, la cena estará lista en unos minutos. —La menor no necesito escuchar una repetición para apagar la consola y subir las escaleras, Hinata estaba dispuesta a preguntarle de una vez, pero la mirada de reojo de la mayor la hizo callar—. Lo mismo va para ti Hinata, yo me encargo de la comida tu ve y cámbiate, sin chistar. —Agregó sabiendo las intenciones de la joven. Suspirando la chica acató la orden de su tutora y se dirigió arriba para buscar un cambio de ropa.

— ¿Te parece si nos bañamos juntas Nee-san? Cómo lo hacíamos de niñas. —La peliazul cerró la puerta de su armario justo cuando Hanabi asomaba su cabeza de forma cómica por el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

—Claro Hanabi-chan. —Sonriendo tomó su pijama y junto a su hermana se dirigieron a la planta alta donde estaba el baño.

Dejando la ropa en el lavamanos ambas se quitaron sus prendas, siendo Hinata la encargada de asegurarse de que Hanabi dejara bien doblado el uniforme encima de la tapa del inodoro. Con eso hecho lleno la tina de agua y muchas burbujas, metiéndose apenas cerraron el grifo. Entre risas y chapoteos se asearon entre sí para a los 15 minutos salir, secarse y vestirse, les hubiera gustado seguir un poco más relajándose pero el agua ya se estaba enfriando y debían ir a cenar.

Para cuando ingresaron al comedor la comida ya estaba servida: onigiris rellenos de carne (la cual eran las sobras del almuerzo) con ensalada de lechuga y tomate para acompañar junto a jugo de naranja, algo bastante sencillo pero que les quitaría el hambre. No tardaron en imitar la acción de la Uzumaki y sentarse en la mesa para empezar a cenar, notando de reojo que el lobo de la mujer ya había terminado de comer y descansaba tranquilamente en la alfombra de la sala.

—Hablé con Hizashi, me ha dicho que Neji vendrá a pasar unos días aquí durante las vacaciones de verano. —El nombre de los integrantes de su familia hizo que Hinata detuviera el onigiri que llevaba a su boca y levantara la cabeza con los ojos emocionados ante la noticia, en tan sólo unos meses más podría ver de nuevo a su primo y ponerse al tanto de cómo iban sus estudios y su vida en sí. Por su parte la pelirroja decidió continuar comiendo antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar a través de sus oscuros lentes a las dos niñas que tenía bajo su cargo hasta nuevo aviso—. Saldré por unos días, se me ha asignado una misión en las cercanías intentaré volver devuelta en el menor tiempo posible mientras tanto Shiro Kiba se encargará de cuidarlas en mi ausencia. —Hinata observó de reojo al lobo que dormía tranquilamente en la sala y apenas había movido sus orejas cómo muestra que aún estaba despierto y atento a lo que pasaba—. Sin embargo, confío en que tendrán cuidado y sabrán defenderse solas o entre si hasta que vuelva, Shiro las acompañará hasta la entrada de la ciudad y se mantendrá cerca.

Ambas se miraron por un segundo y asistieron a las palabras de la mujer. Desconocían cómo el animal lograría pasar desapercibido con ese tamaño y color de pelaje tan blanco, aunque asumieron que se escondería por el bosque durante el camino y allí se quedaría cuidándolas.

El resto de la cena pasó con total normalidad, Hikari comiendo y soltando algún que otro monosílabo y ella junto a Hanabi platicando de sus clases, que debían ir un día de estos de compras y demás.

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

 **Dos días después**

En alguna parte de Amegakure, una figura envuelta en una capa negra y máscara de un zorro rojo con una lagrima negro cayendo de su ojo derecho caminaba por el pequeño pueblo, sus pasos delicados la delataban como una femenina ¿o quizás un hombre muy delicado? era difícil saber con esas vestimentas.

Las calles se mantenían en completo silencio y lo que era sospechoso es que a pesar de ser las seis de la tarde no había ni una sola alma en la calle. Las casas tenían un aspecto algo descuidado y viejo, pero aun así se podían ver algunos tenderos con ropa secándose y agitándose levemente por la brisa primaveral. La figura enmascarada acomodó la katana enfundada en su espalda y miró el lugar, había demasiada tranquilidad, demasiado silencio. En todo lo que llevaba recorriendo el lugar no había encontrado siquiera un sólo animal callejero...

Frunció su ceño detrás de la máscara al llegar a ella el inconfundible hedor de la muerte. Con cautela recorrió dos cuadras más notando a medida que avanzaba un camino de gotas de sangre, al parecer de una herida bastante grande.

Giró en una esquina y se internó a un terreno baldío, lleno de basura y partes viejas de autos, siguió caminando con total sigilo hasta pararse en el borde de una zanja bastante profunda y ancha, sin dudas aquí se quemaban los desperdicios del pueblo más no espero también hallar alrededor de cincuenta cadáveres incinerados ahí.

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar el sonido de una lata caer o rodar por algún lugar cercano, el hedor podrido e inconfundible de un cuerpo en descomposición llegó a su sensible nariz. Apenas dio dos pasos cuando un hombre de mediana edad apareció de detrás de una montaña de basura, su boca estaba cubierta de sangre y parte de su brazo parecía estar perdiendo la piel dejando sus huesos al descubierto. Notó que el hombre cojeaba y gruñía con los ojos inyectados en sangre y a pesar de presentar un disparo en el pecho y la pierna izquierda seguía en pie cómo si nada, no se inmutó al ver cómo el hombre se acercaba hacia ella apenas la vio.

Se quedó observando al hombre mientras desenfundaba su katana permitiendo que el sol se reflejan en la filosa y curiosa hoja de diamantes del arma. Pronto un joven y una niña no mayor a 13 años se le unieron al hombre, ambos no estaban en mejor estado que él. Fue ella quien corto la distancia que los separaba y de un rápido movimiento decapitada al hombre y rebanaba la cabeza del joven por la mitad.

La cabeza decapitada rodó a sus pies e increíblemente seguía moviéndose, emitiendo gruñidos, alzó una ceja ante eso y desvío su mirada hacia la niña que se le acercaba con desesperación. Pateó su torso haciendo que la chica cayera de espaldas, sin embargo no permitió que se levantara y le cortó las piernas de un tajo.

—Interesante. —Su voz salió distorsionada debido a la máscara mientras observaba cómo la niña no había mostrado ningún signo de dolor luego de quedarse sin piernas en cambio parecía estar desesperada por llegar a ella.

Colocó un pie presionando su pecho para evitar que se levantara y dejó que la preadolescente rajuñara con desesperación su bota militar negra antes de clavar la punta de su katana entre medio de los ojos de la niña, y sólo entonces dejó de moverse.

 _"Realmente interesante"._

El gruñido de la cabeza decapitada captó su atención y nuevamente caminó hacia la cabeza y se agachó para tomarla de los cabellos, dejando ver al mismo tiempo su mano cubierta por largos guantes negros.

Ya encontraría algo en que llevarla. Llevando la cabeza de los cabellos la figura enmascarada caminó hacia donde habían salido esos tres individuos tan sólo para encontrar detrás de montículo de basura a otros dos individuos devorando a lo supuso fueron un par de perros. Ni quiera lo meditó y cortó las cabeza de esas "personas" dejando a la vista sus sesos.

Sin más dio la vuelta luego de revisar los cuerpos y siguió revisando el pueblo asegurándose de que no hubiera más de esas personas, o mejor dicho buscando recaudar más información.

Se paró en el cobertizo de una vieja casa de madera, aunque tenía pinta de ser una cabaña. La madera crujía bajo sus pies cada vez que se movía, más la ignoraba así cómo los incesantes gruñidos de la cabeza que cargaba en su mano derecha, el hedor no era un problema con los años se había acostumbrado a estar rodeada del aroma de la muerte.

Ingresó a la casa por la puerta de atrás la cual la encontró abierta, y con el sigilo de un zorro se adentró al lugar, desconocía que había pasado, pero al parecer habían tenido prisa por irse, pues las alacenas de la pequeña cocina se encontraban abiertas de par en par, casi no había suministros comestibles en los estantes. Eso le desagradó, luego se encargaría personalmente de ir por esos posibles testigos, tanto para obtener información de lo ocurrido en el pueblo cómo para evitar que le dijeran a alguien más sobre eso.

Dejó sin ningún cuidado la cabeza del zombie en la mesa y recorrió con la mirada la primer planta, si uno entraba por la puerta principal se toparía con una pequeña sala de estar decorada con un pequeño televisor de hace décadas y un sillón individual junto a un sofá dañado en varias partes y a la derecha, al fondo estaba la pequeña cocina comedor, amueblada con lo justo y necesario: una pequeña mesa de madera, un par de sillas, una heladera más vieja que el televisor de la sala, una estufa y algunas alacenas en la pared, teniendo la puerta que conducía al patio en una esquina.

Para completar frente a la puerta de entrada había unas escaleras que supuso conducían a la única habitación del lugar y aún costado de éstas estaba un pasillo que conducía al baño.

Revisó el baño y no encontró nada útil más que saber que en esa casa no conocían lo que era una buena higiene. Rodó los ojos detrás de la máscara y se dispuso a subir las escaleras cuando unos gruñidos provenientes de la calle captaron su atención. Sus pasos eran delicados y silenciosos mientras se acercaba a la ventana ubicada a un lado de la puerta principal y corría con un dedo las cortinas lo suficiente para ver sin ser notada.

Al parecer los gruñidos de la cabeza que descansaba en la mesa había atraído a curiosos y unos muy ruidosos también. Se alejó de la ventana en cuanto notó cómo varios zombies se acercaban al cobertizo de la casa.

 _Quizás no sería necesario buscar a esos testigos, era posible que hubieran muerto sin siquiera lograr salir de ese pueblo._

Ignorando el crujir de las malditas maderas bajo su peso, tomó de los cabellos la cabeza del hombre y subió las escaleras sin darle importancia a que esas "criaturas" estaban intentando entrar atraídas por el ruido.

Al ingresar a la habitación tiró de las sábanas de la cama y envolvió con ellas la cabeza, haciendo una bolsa de tela improvisada. Trabó la puerta al tirar el armario y cargando la bolsa de tela salió por la ventana para subir al techo, no sin antes asegurarse de memorizar los rostros que se mostraban en los pocos portarretratos que había en la habitación.

 _— ¿Kitsune encontraste algo? Cambio._ —Se llevó una mano a su oído para ajustar mejor el radio comunicador en su oreja.

—Sí, algo interesante podría decirse. —Colgó la bolsa en su hombro mientras observaba el sol ocultarse en horizonte—. Tráete a un equipo y comunícale a Saru que tenemos un problema más del que preocuparnos. —Con eso dicho dio por terminada la conversación y disfrutó de la brisa agitar su capa mientras esperaba la llegada del helicóptero con el equipo Anbu.

En las calles varios caminantes se aglomeraban intentando ingresar a la casa y otros rondaban por las calles desiertas de la ahora muerta Amegakure.

 _Bien dicen que tras la calma viene la tormenta._

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

Lo sé el dicho no es así pero qué más da XD, no sé preocupen en el próximo capítulo habrá más zombies en acción. _  
_


End file.
